parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Casts (Remade)
The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Cartoon Network Character and Friends) *Gumball as Thomas *Mr. Small as Edward *Elephant as Himself *Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Salty *Bandage Paramedic #2 as Douglas *Richard as Henry *Mr. Robinson as James The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS (AMAZING CHARACTERS) *Gumball as Ten Cents *Darwin as Sunshine *Mario (from Mario) as Puffa *Principal Brown as Big Mac *Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine *Mr. Robinson as Top Hat *Bandage Paramedic #2 as Eddie *Juke as Lord Stinker *Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star *Nicole as Lillie Lightship *Tina as Hercules *The Robber as Zorran The Amazing World of Gumball/Toad Patrol (Amazing Patrol) *Gumball as Fur Foot *Juke as Earth Star *Carmen as Elf Cup *Nicole as Beauty Stem *Mr. Small as Puff Ball *Darwin as Panther Cap *Tobias as Slippery Jack *Leslie as Oyster *Rayman as Shaggy Mane *Rocky as Mistle Toad The Amazing World of Gumball/Snow White (Smurfette White and the Seven Amazing Characters) *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Snow White *Paddington (from Paddington) as Prince Charming *Mrs. Robinson as The Evil Queen *Puffa (from TUGS) as The Owl *Mr. Robinson as Humbert the Huntsman *Richard as Doc *Rocky as Happy *Tina as Grumpy *Donut Policeman as Bashful *Gumball as Sneezy *Mr. Small as Sleepy *Darwin as Dopey *Carlton and Troy as The Vultures *Horrid Henry as The Magic Mirror *Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as The Wicked Witch The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time (The Amazing World Before Time) *Gumball as Littlefoot *Darwin as Chomper *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Ruby *Penny as Ali *Banana Joe as Petrie *Anton as Spike *Anais as Ducky *Jamie as Cera *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Red Claw *Zeus and Jack in the Box (from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) as Screech and Thud *Godzilla (from GMK Version 2001) as Sharptooth The Amazing World of Gumball/Star Wars (The Amazing Wars) *Gumball as Anakin Skywalker *Penny as Padme Amidala *Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD2) as Darth Sidious *Dragon Gumball as Darth Vader *Chowder (from Chowder) as Luke Skywalker *Kittysoft Paws (from Puss in Boots) as Princess Leia The Amazing World Of Gumball/Robin Hood (Richard Hood) *Richard as Robin Hood *Tina as Little John *Nicole as Maid Mariam *Alan as Alan-A-Dale *Sal Left Thumb as Prince John *Ocho as Sir Hiss *Bluto (from Popeye) as The Sheriff Of Nottingham *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *Gumball as Skippy *Tobias as Toby *Rachel as Sis *Anais as Tagalong *Mrs. Robinson as Lady Kluck *Mr. Robinson as Friar Tuck *Darwin as Mr Mouse *Carmen ad Mrs Mouse *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Otto *Tobias's Dad as Toby's Dad *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as King Richard *and more The Amazing World Of Gumball/Pinocchio (Gumball) *Gumball as Pinocchio *Darwin as Jiminy Cricket *Richard as Geppetto *Nicole as The Blue Fairy *Banana Joe as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Garfield (from Garfield) as Honest John *JJ Silvers (from Jukebox) as Gideon *Sal Left Thumb as Stromboli *Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Wicked Coachman *The Virus as The Donkeys *The Creatures Of The Forest as The Wicked Coachman's Minions *Bomb Guy as Lampwick *Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Alexander *Mr Krabs (from Spongebob) as Lampwick as a Donkey *Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Monstro The Whale (For Bomb Guy's Transformation) * Winnie The Pooh as Mike * Tigger as Sulley * Rayman as Nostalgic Guy with Glasses * Agent Ed as Genie * Scooby Doo as Spongebob * Shaggy Rogers as Squidward * Sonic as Bloo * Tails as Mac The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Fox and The Hound (The Rabbit and The Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Gumball as Young Tod *Darwin as Young Copper *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Chief *Sal Left Thumb as Amos Slade *Richard as Adult Tod *Tina as Adult Copper *Nicole as Vixey *Mordecai and Rigby (from Regular Show) as Dinky and Boomer *Molly as Big Mama *Principal Brown as Grumpy Badger *Tobias as Porcupine *Banana Joe as Squeaks *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Widow Tweed *Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as The Bear *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as The Train *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Tod's Mother The Amazing World Of Gumball/Balto *Gumball Watterson as Balto *Penny as Jenna *Dawrin as Boris *Fake Groundon (from Pokemon) as the bear The Amazing World Of Gumball/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Wattersons Next Door) *Gumball as Numbuh 1 *Darwin as Numbuh 2 *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Numbuh 3 *Tobias as Numbuh 4 *Masami as Numbuh 5 *Mrs. Robinson as Numbuh 86 *Penny as Numbuh 362 *Richard as Monty Uno *Mr. Robinson as Numbuh 60 *Tobias as Maurice *Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as The Kid *Mr. Small as Joe Balooka *Pops (from Regular Show) as Trevor *Yoshi (from Mario) as SIdney *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Jessica *Molly as Lizzie Devine *Sal Left Thumb as Heinrich Von Marzipan *Tobias's Mother as Henrietta Von Marzipan *Tina as Cree Lincoln *Bomb Guy as Toilenator *Granny Jojo as Grandma Stuffum *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Knightbrace *Pink Bear as Count Spankalot *Garfield (from Garfield) as Stickybeard *Bowser (from Mario) as Father *Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Grandfather Category:Daniel Pineda